


Stand There And Look Pretty

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwar: What happened?</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: 1) alex almost set our room on fire</p><p>Gwar: I thought you said you knew how to cook this time @adotfightme</p><p>Lagayette: 2) You’re going to run for president</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand There And Look Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar

**Adotfightme:** I have made a mistake

 **Lagayette:** what did u do

 **Adotfightme:** so apparently you’re not supposed to put metal in the microwave

 **Jdotlaw:** how did you get through life not knowing this

 **Adotfightme:** that’s not important

 **Adotfightme:** what is important is that it’s on fire

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** please tell me you’re in the dining hall

 **Adotfightme:** I’m in the dining hall

 **Jdotlaw:** but where are you actually

 **Adotfightme:** Room 177(6)

 **Lagayette:** why must you always refer to it like that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** are you just standing in the room watching as all of our things bURN

 **Adotfightme:** maybe

 **Lagayette:** why are you alone

 **Adotfightme:** why wouldn’t I be alone ? ?

**Jdotlaw has added tomjemmings to 177(6)**

**Jdotlaw: @tomjemmings** why is alex alone

 **Adotfightme:** what does he have to do with anything

 **Tomjemmings:** I got distracted

 **Lagayette:** by what

 **Tomjemmings:** l i f e

 **Adotfightme:** he fell asleep

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** have u done anything at all to deal with the microwave situation

 **Adotfightme:** no

 **Jdotlaw:** why isn’t the alarm going off

 **Lagayette:** i put a cover over it

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that’s a thing? Also why?

 **Lagayette:** The flashing light was bothering me

 **Jdotlaw:** u don’t even sleep in the room half the time wtf laf

 **Adotfightme:** the microwave is still on fire and i don’t know what to do

 **Jdotlaw:** get help

 **Adotfightme:** is that not what i’m doing

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** obviously it’s not working

 **Tomjemmings:** i am in the library

 **Tomjemmings** **has added colderthancold and mamjer to 177(6)**

 **Tomjemmings:** are either of u guys in our room

 **Colderthancold:** no

 **Mamjer:** yeah

 **Jdotlaw: @mamjer** set the microwave on fire go help him

 **Mamjer:** okay

 **Adotfightme:** guys madison just made it worse

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** h o w

 **Mamjer:** my first thought was to smother it ok, and it didn’t work kill me now

 **Lagayette:** what did u try to smother it with

 **Mamjer:** idk some plastic bag

 **Adotfightme:** it was just a grocery bag, it’s fine

 **Tomjemmings:** are both u just starting at the microwave that is on FIRE

 **Mamjer:** yeah

 **Adotfightme:** we’re bonding

 **Tomjemmings:** you’re not allowed to bond, that’s my best friend **@adotfightme**

 **Mamjer:** he’s not replacing you thomas

 **Adotfightme:** See, I might listen to u, but i don’t care about your opinions **@tomjemmings**

 **Jdotlaw:** u care about everyone’s opinions

 **Adotfightme:** ...tru

 **Lagayette:** have any of u tried contacting the girls?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** no?

 **Adotfightme** **has added angelsky, morelikedamnilton, nelsonma, and doriber to 177(6)**

 **Adotfightme:** I need help

 **Jdotlaw:** get to our room as quick as possible with something to set out a fire pls

 **Nelsonma:** what the actual fuck did u do this time alex

 **Adotfightme:** I JUST WANTED MAC AND CHEESE OKAY WHAT’S THE HARM IN THAT

 **Morelikedamnilton:** there’s no harm in wanting mac and cheese, baby

 **Angelsky:** however there is harm in setting your microwave on fire

 **Doriber:** isn’t there supposed to be a fire alarm

 **Lagayette:** that’s my fault

 **Angelsky:** you’re all a disaster

 **Jdotlaw:** tag urself

 **Adotfightme:** I’m “a disaster”

 **Tomjemmings:** obviously

 **Adotfightme** **has removed tomjemmings from 177(6)**

 **Mamjer:** WE HAVE BEEN SAVED BY MARIA NELSON EVERYONE GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I’m so proud of u

 **Nelsonma:** thank u  <3

 **Adotfightme:** maria is my hero

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** If u guys r gonna be all lovey dovey go get in ur own group chat

 **Lagayette:** yeah, what hercules said

**Lagayette has removed Morelikdamnilton, nelsonma, colderthancold, and mamjer from 177(6)**

**Jdotlaw:** that was rude

 **Lagayette:** i’m french, i’m not supposed to be nice to americans

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** that only works when a tourist runs into u, not when ur literally living in america

 **Adotfightme:** american tourists are the actual worst tho

 **Lagayette:** TELL ME ABOUT IT **@adotfightme**

 **Adotfightme:** like just because i live in the caribbean doesn’t mean i’m illiterate ohmygOD

 **Jdotlaw:** don’t you live in new york now though

 **Adotfightme:** ishly? I’m not 100% sure what my citizenship status is tbh

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** how do you not know?

 **Adotfightme:** I was just kinda sent to the states? I’m technically on a student visa rn, so I’m legal in that regard. But in general? It’s kinda iffy

 **Lagayette:** don’t you get automatic citizenship if you have proof of being a citizen in a past life? Like isn’t that a part of a world treaty of something? Bc i still have my citizenship for the U.S.

 **Adotfightme:** it’s funny bc you’re right, except i was never actually officially granted citizenship as Alexander Hamilton either

 **Jdotlaw:** omg

 **Adotfightme:** it’s actually kind of funny

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** lol a founding father can’t run for president

 **Adotfightme:** why would i want to do that

 **Jdotlaw:** because it’d be your last stand against burr?

 **Adotfightme:** i’m upset that I’ve never thought of that before

 **Adotfightme:** also because I CAN’T EVEN DO IT

 **Lagayette:** want to know what we can do tho

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what

 **Lagayette:** we have a natural born u.s. citizen over the age of 35 with political experience right here on campus

 **Adotfightme:** r u saying what i think ur saying

 **Jdotlaw** **has added GWar to 177(6)**

 **Adotfightme:** Hello, you excellency!

 **Gwar:** I told you to stop calling me that

 **Adotfightme:** but this situation calls for it, your excellency

 **Gwar:** What happened?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** 1) alex almost set our room on fire

 **Gwar:** I thought you said you knew how to cook this time **@adotfightme**

 **Lagayette:** 2) You’re going to run for president

 **Gwar:** No, Gilbert, that is not something I am going to do

 **Jdotlaw:** but why not

 **Gwar:** I don’t want to

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** okay but picture it

 **Gwar:** I am, and I would like to stop

 **Adotfightme:** ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU’D RATHER DONALD TRUMP BECOME PRESIDENT

 **Gwar:** not at all

 **Gwar:** and isn’t it, you know, too late to enter the election

 **Jdotlaw:** Sir, I get what you’re trying to say, but listen

 **Jdotlaw:** all you need to do is register yourself as george washington and then announce ur candidacy and B O O M entire campaign set

 **Adotfightme:** u basically have your cabinet from before, and i can write your speeches again

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** really u just need to stand there and look pretty

 **Adotfightme:** literally everyone will support u, ur george washington and this is A M E R I C A. the liberals will like you because you’re black, and the conservatives will like you because you were once a wealthy white plantation owner

 **Gwar:** I’ve already served two terms

 **Lagayette:** George Washington has served two terms

 **Jdotlaw:** George Warner has not served in any political position

 **Gwar:** You’re not going to relent anytime soon, are you

 **Adotfightme:** Of course not, do you know who I am

 **Gwar:** I’ll sleep on it

 **Jdotlaw:** We’ll give you until after the king debate to get back to us

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** that is too long of a way

 **Gwar:** that’s the soonest you’re getting alexander

**Gwar has left 177(6)**

**Adotfightme:** so how serious are we being here

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I feel like that depends on gwash tbh

 **Jdotlaw:** because honestly, especially against trump or clinton, he’d win in a landslide no problem

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** A lot of people are considering this election to be voting for the lesser of two evils, so the moment we bring someone like washington into the fray…

 **Jdotlaw:** and people have always been super anxious for the reincarnation of the founding fathers bc it’s been so long - normally there’s only like a fifty year gap between death and re-birth or revelation

 **Lagayette:** that is true, I know that marie and louis have been reincarnated a couple of times

 **Adotfightme:** like marie-antoinette?

 **Lagayette:** yeah - i went to school with them, and they seemed familiar, and it turns out they vaguely recognized me from like three lives ago

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i always forget that u were like legit royalty almost

 **Lagayette:** what can u do

 **Adotfightme:** so i know we always joke about how we ended up at the same place at the same time but like

 **Jdotlaw:** d a m n son

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @adotfightme** u ready to fix america again

 **Adotfightme:** u fuckign kno it

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT JUST GOT REAL SON SAY HELLOOOOO TO SOME PLOT
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I was having a lot of writer's block, but man this just happened after writing and scrapping about 10,000 words  
> \-----I get really confused my immigration laws holy shit, and imma learn me some politics (modern and historical)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! Please tell me what you think, be it good or bad. Comments (responses of any kind rly) give me so much life.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
